


Brightfeather's Trial

by daylightdawning



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Prophecy, StarClan (Warriors), Work In Progress, unseen injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightdawning/pseuds/daylightdawning
Summary: Brightfeather was meant for a great destiny, but can she overcome the trials put in her path?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slow at adding chapters, so sorry about that.

Brightkit padded cautiously out of the nursery. This was her first time seeing the camp, and she stared around in amazement. It’s so big! I don’t think I’ll know my way around it. Everywhere cats moved. A pile of prey was in the middle and three she-cats were near it, talking. A large brown tom called over two apprentices and meowed something, most likely telling them to clean the elders’ den. The apprentices always say they do that more than anything.  
“Keep moving, Brightkit!” Sedgekit’s mew sounded from behind her. “I want to see the Highrock.” Without waiting for Brightkit to move, he pushed his way her and out of the den.  
“Watch it!” Brightkit meowed, calling Sorrelflower’s attention.  
“Now, kits, don’t be disruptive,” their mother’s calm meow called from the inside of the den. She blinked slowly, and, in the dark of nursery, her fur seemed gray. “I expect you to not get in any cat’s way. And don’t stay out long.”  
Brightkit turned her head back quickly, meowing, “We won’t. We’ll be back before sunhigh.” Then she dashed out into the clearing, where her brother was already hopping around like an excited rabbit.  
He suddenly rushed up to Brightkit and pushed her into the middle of the open space. “Come on; let’s talk to the senior warriors!”  
Brightkit took a moment to lick her fur flat before glaring at Sedgekit. “I’m sure they have more important things to do than be bothered by some kits.”  
Then the massive body of Smokefoot moved in front of the pair. “Don’t be so sure. I’d love to take you kits around the camp.” His yellow eyes glinted with humor.  
“Oh, you’re Smokefoot, our mother’s brother, aren’t you?” Sedgekit bounced around the tom, his paws flying. “Can you show where the Highrock is, and where the warriors sleep, and where the leader’s den is, and-”  
“Slow down. I’ll show you everything that’s inside the camp and get you both back before sunhigh,” Smokefoot gently placed his paw on Sedgekit, anchoring him to the ground. “Don’t wear yourself out before we’ve started.”  
Brightkit lifted her tail, purposefully more calm than her brother. “I would love for a senior warrior to show us camp.” Shooting a look at Sedgekit she added, “And we won’t be any trouble.”  
Sedgekit dipped his head, “No, we won’t. I’ll be as solemn as an elder.”  
Smokefoot’s deep meow came almost as purr. “I hope you’re not speaking of Amberberry. She has more energy than an apprentice on his first day.” He swept his tail across the ground. “Come, then. Let’s start with apprentices’ den. You will be sleeping there soon.”  
“I wouldn’t call five moons ‘soon’,” Sedgekit grumbled, but Smokefoot was already padding away.  
Brightkit and Sedgekit caught up to him quickly and he directed them to a clump of ferns. A brown-and-white shape was visible through the leaves, curled up in a nest asleep.  
“That’s Longpaw. Normally all the apprentices would be out training already, but he’s getting over a sickness.” Smokefoot whispered. “We shouldn’t disturb him.”  
Brightkit tilted her head. “Shouldn’t he be in the medicine cat’s den, then?” The kit cast a worried glance at the lump of fur.  
Smokefoot mewed, “He’s over the illness, and he just needs to rest.”  
“Let’s keep going!” Sedgekit meowed, obliviously loud. Brightkit cuffed him gently around the ears. “Hey, what was that for?” His mew rose above the muffled sound of the camp.  
Smokefoot scooted Sedgekit away from the den with an outstretched paw. “Yes, we should move on. I don’t want Grayfur scolding me for her apprentice’s lack of rest.”  
Sedgekit, all injuries forgotten, sped to another part of the clearing. “Is this leader’s den?” he asked. “I want to meet Tawnystar!” Without waiting for a response he stuck his head in past the leaves.  
“No, this is the warrior’s den. And some warriors like to rest after sunrise patrol.” A lithe white tom poked his head out of a mess of branches, forcing Sedgekit back. His ears flicked impatiently. “Shouldn’t you be in the nursery with Sorrelflower?”  
Smokefoot spoke before Brightkit could reprimand her littermate. “I’m showing these two around the camp. Sedgekit is enthusiastic about clan life. Please excuse him, Snowclaw”  
Snowclaw grunted with a look like he was already losing interest in scolding the eager kit. “Just keep him from disrupting everyone.” The tom then disappeared back into the warriors’ den.  
Brightkit stood frozen. How embarrassing! My first day out of the nursery and my brother upsets a warrior. Sedgekit was still cautiously examining the den, his tail lowered to the ground. She shook her head. One day I hope he learns to think.  
Smokefoot directed his attention to Brightkit. “Since Sedgekit discovered the warriors’ den,” he gave a teasing glance at Sedgekit, “what would you like to see next?”  
Brightkit scanned the camp. I’d love to see the medicine cat. Her eyes came back to her brother, who was now sitting with uncharacteristic stillness. “Take us to the leader’s den,” she decided.  
Smokefoot dipped his head. “You sound like Tawnystar. Do you think a little kit can order me around?” His mew turned into a rumbling purr. “Very well. Perhaps Tawnystar will be there to see you. He always loves meeting the kits.”  
“Great!” Sedgekit squealed, instantly on his paws. “Maybe he’ll let us into the den. I want to see what it looks like!” He began to race off, but Smokefoot’s voice stopped him.  
“I haven’t shown where it is yet! Do you plan on stumbling into it like the warriors’ den?”  
Sedgekit paused and gave his chest a quick lick, embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s probably better if you show us.”  
Smokefoot headed off in the direction of the Highrock- or, at least, what Brightkit believed to be the Highrock- with the kits behind him. The Highrock was a tall, gray stone that extended partly out into the clearing, with smaller rocks at its base. Tawnystar speaks to the Clan up there, I bet. She turned her head to Sedgekit, who she could tell was doing everything in his power to not rush off again. “Don’t be too ashamed about the warriors’ den. I think Snowclaw was just tired. Once he’s rested, he will think it was funny, you crashing into the bush like that,” she mewed to Sedgekit.  
Her brother lifted his head some. “You really think so? I don’t want a warrior to hate me.”  
“Oh, I doubt Snowclaw hates you for that. I’m sure kits get into trouble all the time, not just us.” Brightkit shoved his shoulder lightly. “And if you did burst into the Tawnystar’s den, he would probably think you were a just a curious kit. He might even see it you showing promise for being a brave warrior.”  
Sedgekit bounced up and down. “Now I wish I had tumbled into his den!”  
Smokefoot stopped, and the three were completely under the shadow of the Highrock. “Here’s the entrance. I see if Tawnystar would like to meet you.” The large tom disappeared behind a sheet of lichen. Moments later he came out, eyes gleaming. “He’ll be out in a moment. Prepare yourselves,” he purred.  
Brightkit gave her fur a quick cleaning then sat completely still, with her head up and tail curled around her paws. Sedgekit had the respect to lick a couple spots on his pelt before Tawnystar emerged from the den.  
Their leader was brown with broad shoulders and green eyes that looked like they held answers to everything. He examined the two kits, his body rigid and eyes missing nothing. Brightkit felt incredibly nervous, her paws twitched as she tried to remain as still as possible. Finally, Tawnystar spoke. “These are fine kits. I can already tell they will be great warriors. Thank you, Smokefoot, for bringing me out here. I might have spent all day worrying in my den, but these kits remind of all the blessings StarClan has given ThunderClan.”  
Smokefoot dipped his head, meowing, “I thought you would like these two. This one-” he gestured with his paw to Sedgekit, “reminds me of you as kit.”  
“Well, then,” Tawnystar began; his eyes alight with humor, “I’m sorry for Sorrelflower.” He directed his gaze at Brightkit. “You must the reasonable one, then.”  
Brightkit gathered her confidence and calmly mewed, “I would say I am.” She shot a playful glance at Sedgekit.  
Tawnystar nodded his head. “Good. The Clan needs ones like you. Now, I must return to my duties.” He turned, withdrawing into his den.  
Smokefoot rose to his paws. “Let’s see the rest of the camp. I have sunhigh patrol, unfortunately. I would much rather play with you, or teach you some stalking techniques, but the Clan comes first.” He touched both kit’s head with the tip of his tail, then he walked in the direction of a fallen tree.  
“I can’t believe we met the leader!” Sedgekit squealed. “And he liked us!”  
Brightkit nodded, “I bet most kits don’t see the leader on their first day out of the nursery. We must lucky.”  
“Lucky or not,” Sedgekit meowed, his chest fur puffed out, “Tawnystar said we’d be great warriors!”  
For once, Brightkit matched her brother’s enthusiasm. “We’re going to be the best warriors this Clan has ever seen!”


	2. Chapter 2

Brightkit yawned and stretched, awakened by sunlight breaking through cracks in the nursery’s wall. She nestled back into Sorrelflower’s fur, determined to get more sleep.

“Help! We need Smallfeather!” A terrified mew sounded from the clearing.

Brightkit leapt to her feet and rushed to entrance of the nursery. As she was peering out, Sedgekit came beside her, his ears perked.

The warrior from yesterday, Snowclaw, was standing over a dark brown shape. His eyes were wide with fear and he lashed his tail anxiously. “Get Smallfeather!” he yowled. Just then, a smaller, lithe cat darted out of the medicine cat’s den, his mouth full of herbs.

He placed them on the ground and began inspecting the unconscious cat. “What happened?”

Snowclaw shook his head. “I don’t know. I was out hunting and I found him lying unconscious below Sunningrocks.”

“Does that mean RiverClan did this?” Sedgekit meowed to Brightkit.

Smallfeather continued checking over the injured cat and Brightkit could see blood gushing from a wound in his head.

Sorrelflower scooted in front of the kits and nudged them to back of the nursery, as more clanmates began to seep into the clearing. “You don’t need to see this, kits.” She wrapped her tail around them, her body blocking the view of the clearing.

Still, Brightkit could hear the chorus of mews that echoed her brother’s question.

“Sunningrocks? Does that mean RiverClan is to blame?”

“Tawnystar, should we treat this as a declaration of war?”

“Don’t be ridiculous; RiverClan would never attack a medicine cat.” Brightkit recognized Smokefoot’s voice.

_It’s the medicine cat! No way would a Clan harm a medicine cat, even if they were on enemy territory, unless they wanted to start something._ Brightkit pressed into her mother’s fur.

Tawnystar’s meow resonated above the clamor, “We cannot know anything yet. It is possible RiverClan attacked Pinetail, but we have no evidence to suspect so. It could have been passing rouge, or an accident.”

The Clan’s anxious questioning did not stop, and one cat cried, “Obviously, RiverClan wants war!”

Tawnystar continued, “There is no reason to believe that! Now, Smallfeather, take Pinetail to your den. I suggest the rest of you all return to your duties.”

The frantic murmuring slowly gave way to the usual sound of camp, albeit more hushed and uneasy.

Brightkit glanced up at Sorrelflower. Her face was dark with worry, before she blinked and looked down at the kits.

“Kits, would you like to listen to elders? I hear they tell the best stories before sunhigh.” Her mew was cheery, but Brightkit could sense her apprehension.

“We’d love to listen to the elders,” Brightkit meowed as happily as she could. “Wouldn’t we?”

Sedgekit had been trying to peer around Sorrelflower during the event, but now he stared at the ground, looking very small. “Sure.”

Brightkit stood and, once she knew Sedgekit was following, exited the nursery.

The camp’s mood was somber, and not without good reason. _If RiverClan hurt the medicine cat, that’s bad news for the whole clan. I just hope Pinetail gets better, and then he can explain what really happened._ Even with the chance of it being an accident, Brightkit felt that things were about to get worse for the Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlit warmed Brightkit’s back. Dirt covered the bottom of her paws and they were starting to ache. She and Sedgekit had been out training since sunhigh.

“Come on, try again,” Sedgekit meowed, standing a few tail-lengths away. Besides him was clump of ferns that was the object of Brightkit’s recent ire. “Just put more power into your back legs and the jump is really easy.”

“Easy for you to say,” Brightkit huffed. “You have legs like a rabbit!” _I guess all that jumping around actually helped him. I never would have thought I would regret not being an excitable mouse-brain._ She crouched down and fixed her eyes on the ferns. Putting all her strength into her back legs, she leaped into the air. Landing only a few mouse-lengths, Brightkit realized she again failed to hit the mark. “Fox dung!” she growled.

At that moment, Sorrelflower appeared next to her. “Don’t say that, Brightkit,” she admonished. Brightkit shrunk at her mother’s gentle chide. _Of course, the one time I lose my temper, Sorrelflower is right there!_

“Sorry,” she mewed. Her ears were hot and she stared at ground. _It was only a small warning; I don’t why I’m getting my fur so ruffled about it._

Sedgekit skittered over to them and exclaimed much more loudly than he needed to, “We’re practicing our pounces! Do you want to see how far I can jump?” He didn’t wait for an answer. At once, the kit was crouched on ground with a very eager expression. Sedgekit shot over the ground on landed ungracefully a whisker away from the clump of ferns. “I got right on top of it before, I promise!” he meowed quickly.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Sorrelflower purred. “But pouncing is less about where you land and more how you do it. If you want to be a good hunter, you’ll need to land more neatly than that.” She turned her head to Brightkit. “You may have only gone a small distance, but you landed skillfully.”

Brightkit let out a small purr. The compliment was enough to wash away the lingering shame from moments ago. Just then, Brightkit heard Smokefoot’s voice from the fresh-kill pile.

“No, I don’t think he’s woken up yet.”

“Oh, what a terrible thing. I hope he recovers soon and we can find out it was an accident.” That was Amberberry’s coarse meow. _They must be talking about Pinetail,_ Brightkit thought. Only a few sunrises ago the medicine cat had been found unconscious and badly injured on the border with RiverClan. No patrol had found any suspicious scents or been able to talk to a RiverClan cat about what happened.

Smokefoot mew grew hushed and Brightkit perked her ears. “I hear Tawnystar is a mouse-length away from taking a patrol into their camp and demanding answers.”

“Certainly not!” Amberberry exclaimed. “I don’t think standing in their camp and accusing them of trying to kill our medicine cat would ease the tension.”

Smokefoot shrugged. “I don’t think it’s smart, but I do want to know what happened.”

Amberberry cast a glance to the medicine cat’s den. “Pinetail will tell us when he wakes up.”

Smokefoot gave a mew of agreement, but his gaze was far less confident.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next sunrise when Brightkit heard Smallfeather’s shrill mew ringing through the camp. “Pinetail is dead!”

Brightkit was awake in an instant and raced out of the nursery. A moment later she felt the presence of Sorrelflower behind her. “Come back to the nursery, Brightkit.” Sorrelflower gently nudged her toward the entrance.

  
In a flash, Sedgekit bolted into the clearing. Taking this chance, Brightkit followed, to Sorrelflower’s protesting.

  
“Smallfeather, what’s this?” That was Sandpelt, the deputy. He stared at the medicine cat apprentice; tail twitching with what Brightkit guessed was hidden fear. “Tell me.”

  
Smallfeather looked so tiny with horror, his eyes wide and tail curled around himself. His ears were flattened to his head and his voice was so tight, Brightkit thought he would burst apart with tension. “When I woke up…” Smallfeather trailed off.

Sandpelt was joined by Tawnystar who gazed comfortingly at the medicine cat.

  
Smallfeather began again, “When I woke up, I went to check on him and… He must have died during the night.” He dropped his head. “I couldn’t do anything. He just wouldn’t wake up.” His voice was quiet.

  
Tawnystar sighed. “So you never learned who, if anyone, did this to him?”

Smallfeather shook his head.

  
“Then we may never know.” The leader turned to Sandpelt. “Tell all the patrols that, if they see a RiverClan patrol, they should ask if RiverClan saw anything. Make sure not to sound accusatory. The last thing we need right now is a war with RiverClan.”

  
Sandpelt let out a grunt of agreement. “I’ll send out the sunrise patrol right now, Tawnystar.”

  
Tawnystar looked back at Smallfeather. “Go and prepare for the journey to Highstones.”

  
Smallfeather stared at Tawnystar for a moment, and then mumbled something Brightkit didn’t catch, before heading toward the medicine cat’s den.

  
Amberberry and Greenfang had already removed Pinetail’s body from the den and were placing it in the center of the clearing. He looked peaceful, but Brightkit could see fur on his head dark with dry blood from his wound.

  
Sorrelflower began walking towards Brightkit and Sedgekit. Oh, here it comes. She’s going to berate us for disobeying her. But Sorrelflower strode right passed Brightkit, to Pinetail’s body. She bent her head and pressed her nose to his fur. She stayed like that for a few moments before returning to her kits. “Come; let’s go back to the nursery.” Her mew was heavy.

  
Sedgekit peered at her. “Did you know him?” he asked, his tone curious and perhaps not as solemn as Brightkit would have liked for a medicine cat having just died.

  
“Of course,” Sorrelflower responded. “He was my mother’s littermate. Always so cheerful and good-natured. When I was an apprentice cats said he could heal you with a purr.” Sorrelflower’s eyes grew sad and pained. “He was a good friend to every cat in the Clan, even some from other Clans. Maybe I can tell you more stories about him later.”

  
Brightkit nuzzled her mother’s side. “Yes, I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

The camp murmured with muted voices. Slowly, the clan gathered beneath Highrock. Tawnystar had just called a clan meeting.

“Why can’t we go?” whined Sedgekit. He stared up at Sorrelflower, purposely looking more pitiful than usual.

“The meeting is only for cats who can catch their own prey. Does that sound like you?” Sorrelflower explained, her voice soft but allowing no argument.

Sedgekit didn’t seem to understand. “I would be able to catch my own prey if you let me leave camp!” he cried.

Brightkit sighed along with her mother. “We’re kits; we don’t get to go to clan meetings. How about instead, we play mossball,” she suggested.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Sorrelflower mewed.

Sedgekit still went on. “I don’t want to play mossball, I want to know what happened with Pinetail!”

“That is no business for kits!” Sorrelflower snapped. Sedgekit opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it. Sorrelflower blinked slowly. Quietly she meowed, “I will go and when I get back, I will tell you what Tawnystar said.”

Sedgekit took that as a good offer. “Alright,” he chirped, nodding his head.

Brightkit turned to look from Sedgekit to Sorrelflower. “The meeting is probably starting now. Go, and I’ll keep an eye on Sedgekit.”

Sorrelflower let out a purr and padded out of the nursery to join the clan.

“It’s so stupid that we’re not allowed to listen. We’re part of ThunderClan, aren’t we?”

Brightkit sighed again. “We are just kits and this is warrior business.” _Sedgekit only sees things his way, doesn’t he?_

“Then why do the apprentices get to go?”

Brightkit shrugged, tired of the conversation. She went over to the nest and started clawing some moss from it into a ball. Once she had finished, she slapped the ball with her paw, sending it to Sedgekit.

It landed off to his side, but he hardly noticed. His ears were perked. Brightkit could tell he was trying to listen in to the meeting.

“Hey, mousebrain, Sorrelflower said she would tell us about the meeting when it was over.”

Sedgekit looked at her, frustrated. “You think I can wait that long? I want to know now.” His face light up. “Let’s sneak to the meeting!” He said it like it was the best plan any cat in all the clans had come up with.

Brightkit was taken aback. “We can’t do that! What if we get caught?”

Sedgekit replied, “Then we’re two kits who got into mischief. It’s not like we haven’t gotten into trouble before.”

Brightkit found that hard to argue against. _We have gotten into trouble and gotten away with just some stern words. Surely this time won’t be any different._ She shook her head. _What am I thinking? Sorrelflower told us not to go!_ Before she had time to articulate this, Sedgekit was sticking his head out the nursery.

“Hey, don’t!” Brightkit cried, but Sedgekit was already out in the camp. Brightkit caustiously stepped out to follow him.

The clan was gathered around the Highrock, completely quiet. Tawnystar stood atop the rock, his voice echoing around the camp.

“With the nature of the injury and the word of RiverClan, we have no reason to believe it was an attack,” Tawnystar meowed.

_So they finally were able to talk to RiverClan. Thank StarClan it wasn’t an act of war._

But the rest of ThunderClan seemed to not share his certainty. Hushed whispered broke out of the previously silent crowd. One cat called out, “Can we trust RiverClan’s word? How do we prove they aren’t lying?”

Tawnystar spoke louder, his mew almost a shout. “RiverClan has no reason to attack our medicine cat then lie about it. All the evidence points to it being just an accident.”

“When is the last time a cat fell on Sunningrocks? Pinetail wasn’t clumsy; he knew that area as well as any ThunderClan cat.”

Tawnystar closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again he responded, “Sometimes accidents happen. We can’t allow blind suspicion to cloud our judgement.”

“Is this some sort of punishment from StarClan? Have we done something wrong?” a different voice shouted. “Smallfeather?”

The eyes of the clan turned to the young medicine cat. Brightkit could not see him, but she spotted Sedgekit bounding closer to the group. _He’s sure to get caught acting like that._ Quickly, she raced after him.

Tawnystar’s voice once again rang through the camp. “Enough of this! It was an accident, nothing more.” He leaped down from the Highrock, signaling the end of the meeting.

_Oh no. Sorrelflower will be heading back to the nursery now._ Brightkit raced to Sedgekit. “Let’s go now! Before anyone catches us out here.”

“Too late.” Brightkit spun around to see Smokefoot only a tail-length away. _Oh no._

“What do you two think you are doing?” He watched them, his face unreadable.

Brightkit knew there was no good answer, but Sedgekit didn’t. “We wanted to listen to Tawnystar,” he meowed without a trace of guilt or fear.

Smokefoot flicked his ears. Brightkit thought she could see amusement in his eyes. “Yes, but were you supposed to?”

Sedgekit looked at his paws for a moment, before looking back and Smokefoot and saying, “No, but I really wanted know what was happening!”

Smokefoot gave a short, low purr. He shook his head. “While I may appreciate your boldness, Sorrelflower will not.” Right as he said this, Sorrelflower came up behind him.

“Oh, kits, what did I tell you?” She looked at them, disapproving.

Brightkit’s ears burned with shame. She began to apologize, but Sedgekit interrupted. “I didn’t want to wait for the meeting to be over.” Now under the gaze of Sorrelflower he dipped his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

Sorrelflower traced his spine with her tail. “Not only did you disobey me, but you dragged Brightkit into doing as well. I’m glad you apologized, but I must still come up with a punishment for you. Hmm, let’s see. How about a moon cleaning the elder’s den?”


	6. Chapter 6

Brightkit licked her paw absentmindedly. A moon had passed since Pinetail died and the Clan was still full of confusion and uncertainty. RiverClan, so far, couldn’t be blamed, but that didn’t stop some cats from whispering about RiverClan plots. Brightkit sighed. She couldn’t understand why everyone didn’t just listen to Tawnystar. If he said the Clan was safe, why should anyone worry?

“Good morning, Brightkit,” Larkwing mewed softly from the shadows of the nursery. She had moved in only a few sunrises ago, though her belly was already swollen with kits.

“Sorrelflower will be glad for the company. Handling you two is quite the task,” Smokefoot had meowed.

“Good morning,” Brightkit replied. “Would you like me to fetch you something from the fresh-kill pile?”

“No, I can get something myself.” Larkwing padded out of the nursery, rather swiftly for a queen close to her kitting, Brightkit thought.

Just then, Sedgekit dashed from the elder’s den over to where Sorrelflower was sunning herself. They spoke, too far away for Brightkit to hear, then Sedgekit hopped to Brightkit.

“I just finished my moon taking care of the elders!” he mewed.

Brightkit cuffed him over the ear. “You barely did anything, just sat around and listened to them tell stories.”

Sedgekit scoffed, “You’re just jealous that I was like an apprentice for a whole moon while you were still only a kit.”

“How about you become an apprentice now, and take care of the elders _every_ moon?”

Sedgekit leaped at Brightkit and pinned her to the ground. “Don’t speak that way to an apprentice!” he yowled, playfully.

Brightkit batted his face with her paw. “I won’t, when you’re actually an apprentice.”

“Come now, kits.” Sorrelflower had gotten up and was walking toward them. “Don’t get yourselves dirty.”

Sedgekit released Brightkit, who began licking the dirt out of her fur. Sedgekit shook himself, sending bits of dirt everywhere.

“Hey, watch it!” Brightkit squealed.

“Sorry.” Sedgekit brushed her again-dirtied fur with his tail.

“Why don’t you help Brightkit get clean and then the both of you can be at the ceremony,” Sorrelflower meowed.

Sedgekit snapped his head to look at her. “What ceremony?”

“Longpaw is becoming a warrior. Mostly, kits don’t attend that sort of ceremony, but perhaps you can come,” Sorrelflower leaned closer to Sedgekit. “If you promise to be good.”

“I will!” Sedgekit mewed excitedly.

“I’ll be good, too,” Brightkit added, more calmly than her littermate.

Sorrelflower touched Brightkit’s nose with her tail. “I know.” She turned and padded to where Smokefoot and Dawnfrost were sharing tongues.

Brightkit finished cleaning herself while Sedgekit bounced around her.

“This is going to be great. A warrior ceremony!”

“Any cat would think it’s your ceremony, the way you’re acting,” Brightkit meowed. “You’re more excited than a-”

Her voice was cut off as Tawnystar shouted the call for a Clan meeting from the Highrock.

Sedgekit shot off into the middle of the clearing, with Brightkit hurrying after him. “We should sit near Sorrelflower!” she called after him. Sedgekit stopped and thought for a moment.

“Okay.” He raced to the other side of the clearing where Sorrelflower had gone. He skidded to a halt a mouse-tail from the queen. “Let’s go sit at the front!” he mewed.

“We should let those involved in the ceremony and the senior warriors sit at the front,” Sorrelflower responded. Gently, she added, “We can see fine from a little farther back.”

Brightkit, having finally caught up with Sedgekit, followed Sorrelflower to the middle of the rapidly forming circle of cats.

Once all the Clan was gathered, Tawnystar began to speak. “Longpaw, come forth.”

Brightkit spotted the ears and tail tip of the cat she saw in the apprentice’s den her first day out of the nursery, figuring that was Longpaw.

“I, Tawnsytar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Tawnystar leaped down from the Highrock. “Longpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Longpaw’s meow was calm and confident. _I don’t think I’ll be this calm when I’m made a warrior._

Tawnsystar spoke again, much louder, “The by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Longpaw, from this moment you will be known as Longstripe. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Tawnsytar rested his muzzle on Longstripe’s head and Longstripe licked his shoulder, then every cat began calling, “Longstripe, Longstripe!”

Sedgekit and Sorrelflower joined in. Brightkit jumped at the sudden noise, but began calling with them, raising her head to the sky. “Longstripe, Longstripe!” _I can’t wait for the whole Clan to greet me like this._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrelflower nudged Brightkit and Sedgekit out of the nursery. “Go to the elders’ den, kits.”

“Why?” Sedgekit complained. “Why can’t I sleep in our nest?”

Sorrelflower lifted him by the scruff and walked the rest of the way to the elders’ den. “Because Larkwing is kitting and she doesn’t need you running around like a cat with bees in his brain.” She dropped him down in front of the fallen tree. “Understand?”

Sedgekit hesitated for a moment, then said, “I understand.”

Brightkit was already heading through the twigs and branches to get into the den, and she heard Sedgekit crashing around behind her. “Be careful not to destroy the whole den!” she mewed.

She heard Sedgekit meow, with a hint of pride, “I spent a moon going in and out of this den. I know what I’m doing.”

_That’s a surprise._ Brightkit shook her head. Sedgekit’s head was full of pigeon down, but he was a good cat. _He’ll make a great warrior, I bet._

She came to the gap in the undergrowth and saw Amberberry washing herself, while Greenfang was snoozing. Amberberry looked up at their approach. “Hello, Brightkit,” She rasped.

Suddenly Sedgekit jumped into the small clearing next to his sister. “Don’t say you’ve forgotten me?” he squealed.

“No,” Amberberry mewed with a hint of amusement. “I thought a badger was breaking in; I realized that could only be one cat. Now what brings you here?”

Sedgekit, who had padded over to sit beside her and begun to get out a leaf stuck in his fur, responded, “Larkwing’s kitting and Sorrelflower made us leave the nursery.”

Amberberry’s eyes lit up. “Oh, a kitting. How wonderful for the Clan.” She focused her eyes on Sedgekit. “Sorrelflower was right to send you away. If I know you, you’d have everyone paying more attention to you than the queen about to have kits.”

Sedgekit raised his head indignantly. “I would not! I’d be respectful. Besides, I only wanted to go to sleep.”

Amberberry laid her tail on him, mewing, “Well, I’m sure you can get a good night’s rest in here.” She moved over in her nest to make room. “Come on, Brightkit. You need to rest, too.”

Brightkit padded over and curled up in the nest next to Sedgekit. Amberberry was right; her nest was softer than Sorrelflower’s. _Probably because she doesn’t have Sedgekit tearing it up all the time._ Brightkit closed her eyes and darkness came over her.

Brightkit woke up. She wasn’t in the nursery, and it took her a moment to remember she spent the night in the elders’ den. Amberberry and Greenfang were both gone, but Sedgekit was still asleep next to her. She stood up and stretched her legs. This woke Sedgekit, who hopped up and meowed, “Do you think Larkwing’s done kitting? I want to see the kits!”

Brightkit tilted her head. She couldn’t hear anything beyond the usual sounds of ThunderClan. “I suppose she is.”

Just then, Amberberry pushed into the den, a vole in her jaws. She put it down and rasped, “You’re awake. I ran into Sorrelflower and she said to send you back to the nursery when you woke up. Larkwing has two she-kits,” she added, her eyes glowing.

“Let’s go!” Sedgekit mewed to Brightkit before rushing off. This time, Brightkit bounded after him and was side-by-side with him the whole way. The paused outside the nursery and Brightkit listened for Larkwing or Sorrelflower. She heard the mewling of newborn kits and Larkwing’s gentle hushing. Slowly, she and Sedgekit crept into the nursery. In the darkness, Brightkit saw Larkwing curled around two little bundles of fur, one golden like Larkwing, the other white.

Larkwing looked over at them. “Come to see the kits?” she purred softly.

Brightkit and Sedgekit nodded as they padded closer. Brightkit sniffed at them. _They smell like milk._

“What are their names?” Sedgekit asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Larkwing touched the golden one with her tail. “This one is Goldenkit.” She touched the white one. “This is Frostkit.”

“Those are beautiful names,” Brightkit purred. She backed out of the nursery, followed by Sedgekit.

He turned to her, his eyes wide. “Were we that small when we were born?”

“You both were tiny.” Sorrelflower came up beside them. “But you made enough noise to reassure Pinetail that you’d both be healthy, strong kits.” She swept her tail around them. “Let’s get fresh-kill. I bet you two are starving.”

Right at that moment, Brightkit’s stomach growled. They walked to the fresh-kill pile, and Brightkit ended up sharing a squirrel with Sedgekit. As she chewed, Brightkit wondered if things were always like this in ThunderClan: plenty of prey, well-trained warriors, a good leader, and strong kits. _Of course. This is ThunderClan, after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two month break. I'll try to keep updates consistent but y'know.

Brightkit sat just outside the nursery, absentmindedly flicking her tail. The piercing claws of Goldenkit reminded her why she was no longer free to do so near the nursery.

“Ow, that hurt!” she cried, wrenching her tail away from Goldenkit. The little furball tumbled away before rushing back up to Brightkit and preparing to pounce. “No way,” Brightkit meowed and jumped out of the way of Goldenkit’s flailing paws.

“Come on. Just play a little,” Goldenkit complained.

“Can’t you play with Frostkit?” Brightkit huffed, her tail still stinging.

“She’s with Sedgekit listening to the elders.” Goldenkit batted at the air. “And I don’t want to listen to their raspy voices all day.”

Brightkit lightly cuffed Goldenkit over the ear. “Don’t speak that way about the elders.”

Goldenkit launched herself at Brightkit, succeeding in knocking the bigger cat over. “I won’t, if you play with me!”

Brightkit pushed the kit off. “That’s not how it works.”

Goldenkit wasn’t listening, though. In a flurry of paws and fur Brightkit was splayed on the ground with Goldenkit’s forepaws pressed into her shoulder.

Giving in, Brightkit mewed, “Don’t think you’ve won.” In an instant Brightkit shook off Goldenkit and grabbed the kit’s scruff in her teeth. “Surrender,” she mumbled around the fur.

Goldenkit squirmed, her paws flailing in the air. “Never! ThunderClan never surrenders!” But the kit couldn’t shake loose from the older cat. Her thrashing became weaker until she quietly mewed, “Put me down, please.”

Brightkit placed her on the ground and waited for the kit to attack again, but she made no such move. _I hope I didn’t dishearten her by beating her so easily._ “Do you want to see a hunting crouch?” Brightkit asked, hoping it might perk up Goldenkit.

Goldenkit looked moderately interested. “Sure,” she replied.

_I may not be any apprentice but I think I have the basic hunting crouch down, so it’s not like I’m teaching her anything wrong. Hopefully._

Brightkit spent the rest of the morning showing Goldenkit how to do a hunting crouch and even how to do a proper pounce. _I’m probably going to regret this later_. Goldenkit had lots of energy but around sunhigh she started getting slow and bumbling. “Alright, time for you to rest.” Brightkit nosed the sleepy cat into the nursery where Larkwing was curled in the shadows.

“I was just about to go get her. Thank you, Brightkit,” Larkwing mewed.

“No problem.” Brightkit dipped her head before heading out of the nursery. She spotted Sorrelflower talking with Sandpelt near the Highrock. Sorrelflower looked pleased and meowed a few things that Brightkit couldn’t hear at the deputy before padding across the clearing to Brightkit.

“You and Sedgekit are going to be made apprentices tomorrow,” Sorrelflower purred.

Happiness exploded through Brightkit like fire. An apprentice! She was going to be an apprentice. “I’m going to tell Sedgekit!” she squealed before shooting off to the elders’ den. Finally, she could start training to become the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Brightkit's an apprentice things will get more interesting. Chapters 1-8 are more of a build-up to what I want to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a result of 8:00 pm-induced tired writing, the same thing that inspired the first chapter of this fanfic, and I think that's beautiful.

Brightkit sat near the Highrock, nervously flicking her tail back and forth. Sedgekit was desperately trying to get away from Sorrelflower’s fretting licks, squirming and messing up whatever Sorrelflower had managed to accomplish, forcing her to continue her motherly assault.

“Stop! My fur’s neat enough,” Sedgekit mewed. “The Clan will gather around soon and I don’t want to them to remember me as the apprentice who needed his mother to bathe him.”

Sorrelflower let out good-humored huff. “If that were true, I wouldn’t have to be cleaning your fur, would I?”

Sedgekit opened his mouth but was shut up by more licks. He closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate.

Brightkit had made sure her fur was in perfect condition when she woke this morning and she had given it a good licking before being called to the Highrock by Sandpelt. The ginger tom had disappeared into Tawnystar’s den a few moments ago. _When is the ceremony going to start? I can’t take all this waiting._ No sooner had she thought this when Tawnystar’s head poked out of the lichen, quickly followed by the rest of his body and Sandpelt. His gaze was fixed on Brightkit, unnerving the small kit even more. Then his eyes caught sight of Sedgekit, who, luckily for him, Sorrelflower was done with. Tawnystar meowed something to Sandpelt and the deputy padded off toward the warrior’s den. Tawnystar leaped to the top of the Highrock and yowled the familiar call for the Clan to gather.

Cats began to crowd in the clearing, most knowing the purpose of the meeting, as they gave cheerful looks to Brightkit and Sedgekit. The attention simultaneously made Brightkit swell with pride and glance at the ground with a lack of confidence. _All my clanmates have high expectations for me. What if I mess up?_ Sedgekit was having no such problems, at least he wasn’t showing it. His chest fur was fluffed out and he held his head like he was Clan leader. _I wish I could be as unreasonably confident as Sedgekit._

Tawnystar’s voice broke through Brightkit’s thoughts. “As many of you have guessed, today Brightkit and Sedgekit will be made apprentices.” He fixed his gaze on Sedgekit, who was bursting with barely held back excitement. “Sedgekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sedgepaw. Your mentor will be Smokefoot. I hope Smokefoot will pass down all he knows on to you.” He turned his head to the front of the group of cats, where Smokefoot was sitting by Sorrelflower. “Smokefoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. I expect you to pass on all you know to Sedgepaw.”

Smokefoot approached Sedgepaw and lowered his head so his nose touched Sedgepaw’s. Sedgepaw’s mouth opened but before any noise could come out, Smokefoot slapped his tail across the apprentice’s muzzle. “Let’s wait for your sister’s ceremony, shall we?” Sedgepaw nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

Tawnystar, however, had that homurous glint in his eyes as he looked at Brightkit. “Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnfrost. I hope Dawnfrost will pass down all she knows to you.” This time, Dawnfrost padded up beside Brightpaw before Tawnystar continued. “Dawnfrost, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. I expect you to pass on all you know to Brightpaw.”

Dawnfrost bowed her head. “I will.” She turned to Brightpaw and though she lowered her head like Smokefoot had done, Brightpaw still had to stretch her neck to meet her nose.

Once that was done, the Clan began chanting, “Sedgepaw! Brightpaw!” and warriors crowded around the new apprentices to congratulate them. Sorrelflower came up to her kits, her eyes brimming with pride. “You two are going to be wonderful apprentices and even better warriors.” She gave each of them a lick on the head, earning a disgruntled meow from Sedgepaw.

Stonepaw and Petalpaw squeezed through the throng of cats and greeted them warmly. “I’m thrilled to have new apprentices in the den!” Stonepaw mewed.

“So they can clean out the elder’s den?” Petalpaw questioned mischievously.

“Of course not!” Stonepaw replied, then added, “Maybe a little.” He brushed his muzzle against Brightpaw’s, meowing, “I really am glad to have you two as denmates.”

Brightpaw nodded. “Yeah, I bet it’s empty in there with just you two.”

“Well, it was plenty full when Longstripe was taking up three nests,” Stonepaw purred.

Petalpaw jabbed him with her paw. “Longstripe did not take up three nests! He just liked having extra bedding in his.”

Stonepaw rolled his eyes and cast an aside glance at Brightpaw. “I forgot Petalpaw is over the moon for him.”

“I am not!” Petalpaw wailed.

Sedgepaw, who had been dealing with a flurry of questions from Goldenkit and Frostkit, swiveled his ears toward their conversation. “Not what?”

Stonepaw spoke before Petalpaw could defend herself. “Not completely in love with Longstripe, which she is.”

A sleek white and brown pelt appeared from the crowd. “Did someone say my name?”

Before anyone could respond, Petalpaw dashed away, leaving Longstripe looking very confused. “I better go fix this,” Stonepaw meowed and ran off after his sister.

Brightpaw suppressed a mrrow of laughter.

Dawnfrost, who had been talking with Smokefoot, came back over to Brightpaw and Sedgepaw. “Are you ready for your first day of training?”

“Training? Now?” Brightpaw stammered. _I didn’t think we’d get started this soon._

Dawnfrost flicked her ears at the question. “Yes, now. Or did you think being a warrior was about talking with clanmates and resting?”

Brigthpaw shrunk at Dawnfrost’s reprimand, and it seemed that Dawnfrost looked guilty just for a second, but the look was gone as quickly as it came. Dawnfrost turned and walked to the camp entrance, motioning for Brightpaw to follow. _I’m leaving camp! I’m going to see the territory!_ Though Brightpaw’s enthusiasm was dashed after an embarrassing time trying to get over the ravine resulted in Dawnfrost picking her up by the scruff and dragging over the rocks.

“Sorry,” Brightpaw mewed softly, not daring to look her mentor in the eyes. To her surprise, the warrior’s voice contained nothing but sympathy.

“Don’t be sorry. Your legs aren’t long enough to get over the ravine by yourself yet, but you’re still growing. I bet by next moon, you’ll be leaping clear over the ravine.”

Brightpaw took that as encouragement and straightened up. “Alright, where are we going?”

Dawnfrost examined Brightpaw for a moment. “I thought you could decide.”

The apprentice was taken aback. “Me? But I’ve never seen the territory. I don’t know where anything is.”

Dawnfrost gestured with her tail to the forest. “It’s best to discover things for yourself. When I was an apprentice, my mentor told me to wander through our territory by myself.”

“Wasn’t that dangerous?”

Dawnfrost purred a little. ”Oh, it certainly was. I almost fell in the river, but my mentor was following me the whole time and managed to save me in time.” She drew her gaze from the trees to Brightpaw. “But this time, I’ll go with you and keep you from going too far.”

Brightpaw thought back to stories the elders had told her. “In that case, I want to see the gorge.”

Dawnfrost dipped her head. “Very well. Which way do you think it is?”

As confidently as she could, Brightpaw stalked straight into the undergrowth, declaring, “This way!” Truly, it was just a blind guess, but she that ShadowClan was to the right and something called a Twolegplace was in the other direction. _So this way must be to the river and RiverClan_. Brightpaw’s stomach dropped as she remembered how Pinetail’s unconscious body was found near the river, but pushed that thought from her head. RiverClan was never proven to be responsible and she had Dawnfrost with her.

The ceremony had been performed just before sunhigh and it was nearing sundown by the time Brightpaw had managed to navigate to the gorge. Well, it wasn’t actually the gorge, but it was as close as Brightpaw could get using Dawnfrost limited hints about which way to go.

“That way leads to Sunningrocks,” Dawnfrost explained, pointing with her tail to the left. “And that way is to Fourtrees,” she meowed, gesturing up ahead.

“Let’s…go…to…Fourtrees,” Brightpaw panted. The walk to the river had exhausted her, but she wasn’t going to tell Dawnfrost that, despite the fact that she was doing a poor job of hiding it.

Dawnfrost clearly knew Brightpaw was tired as she simply mewed, “A good warrior knows their limits,” and turned to go back the way they came.

 _It’s going to be dark by the time we make it back to camp._ The two trudged through the undergrowth, this time with Dawnfrost in the lead. They had been walking for awhile when Brightpaw heard something that sounded like a voice. Dawnfrost heard it too, as she perked her ears and lowered herself into the underbrush. Brightpaw quickly copied her and when the golden warrior starting slinking through the bushes toward the sound, Brightpaw trailed behind, carefully trying to be as silent as possible.

A small clearing opened up in front of them and Brightpaw could clearly hear the voice. “What did we do? Is it something I should know about? How could-”

Dawnfrost padded into the clearing, all stealth gone, meowing a greeting. “Hello, Smallfeather.”

Brightpaw followed her mentor out of the trees and saw the hunched shape of the medicine cat. His eyes were wide open with surprise and his hackles were raised. For a moment it seemed Smallfeather didn’t recognize the two, but then his fur flattened and he spoke a quiet greeting.

Dawnfrost looked him over before asking, “Are you looking for herbs?”

Smallfeather peered around, and for a moment Brightpaw thought he hadn’t heard. But then his soft mew answered, “Y-yes.”

Dawnfrost flicked her ears and turned to Brightpaw. “Let’s leave Smallfeather to his herb gathering and get back to camp.”

As they left the clearing, Brightpaw couldn’t help but wander how good a medicine cat he was if he was empty-pawed when gathering herbs.

Back at camp, the whole Clan was out in the clearing. Brightpaw wondered for a moment what they were all doing but her thoughts were cut off by a chorus of greetings when she came through the gorse tunnel. Sedgepaw came rushing up to her, meowing, “I thought you’d never get back!”

Before Brightpaw could ask him what he meant, Tawnystar stood on the Highrock and gave a yowl for everyone’s attention. “Tonight, we feast to celebrate our newest apprentices!” He leaped down from the rock and invited Brightpaw and Sedgepaw to pick first from the fresh-kill pile. Brightpaw took a plump thrush and looked around for a place to eat. “Over here!” Stonepaw and Petalpaw were by the apprentices’ den and Sedgepaw eagerly went to join them. Brightpaw dropped her thrush next to her brother, but bounded over to Dawnfrost throwing a, “I’ll be right back,” over her shoulder.

Dawnfrost had already settled down with Smokefoot and Snowclaw. At Brightpaw’s arrival she tilted her head questioningly. “I haven’t called you.”

“No, but I wanted to know if I should take fresh-kill to the elders,” Brightpaw responded.

Dawnfrost’s face brightened with shock, then slid into a look of subtle praise. “They’ve been taken care of, but it’s very good that you thought that. I like an apprentice with respect for her elders.” She flicked her tail. “You can go and join your clanmates.”

Brightpaw nodded and headed back to where Sedgepaw, Stonepaw, and Petalpaw were eating. Settling down beside her brother she couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of pride and excitement in her apprenticeship.


	10. Chapter 10

Brightpaw had spent the whole day practicing the same front paw swipe and now the sun was dipping below the trees. Her paws were exhausted but she was sure her next attempt would be perfect. She bunched her hind legs than darted forward quickly and gave swipe, making sure her paw was angled just right.

“That was very good,” Dawnfrost commented. “Almost perfect.”

“Almost isn’t good enough!” Brightpaw mumbled while preparing for another go. _I’ve got to get it right this time._ She sprang forward again, but lost her footing when she raised her paw for the swipe. “Mouse dung!”

“That’s enough for today,” Dawnfrost announced.

Brightpaw whipped around to face her mentor. “But I didn’t get it right!” she protested.

Dawnfrost flicked her tail. “You’re exhausted. You won’t get it right with how tired you are. Tomorrow we will try again.” She walked out of the sandy hollow, allowing no time for further arguing. Brightpaw followed behind, her tail dragging in the dust.

When they entered the camp, the clearing was crowded with warriors. Brightpaw dashed over to Sedgepaw who was sitting at the edge of the clearing. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Sedgepaw gave her a look of amusement. ”The Gathering is tonight. Everyone’s preparing to go.”

_Of course, the Gathering! How could I forget?_ “We’re going, aren’t we?”

Sedgepaw let out a ridiculously exaggerated sigh. “Smokefoot says I have to wait for the next one. Apparently, I’m too ‘young and foolish’ to be allowed to mix with the other clans.” Sedgepaw sighed again and flopped to the ground.

_He’s taking this rather un-Sedgepaw-like._ Brightpaw eyed her brother suspiciously. “Well, I’m going to ask Dawnfrost if _I_ can go.” She turned and dashed into the throng of cats. They were all talking about the other clans and cats like they were friends and not bitter enemies. Brightpaw tried to pick up the mew of Dawnfrost when she heard another familiar voice.

“Oh, Brightpaw!” Sorrelflower appeared out of the crowd and came to stand in front of the apprentice. “What are you doing? Are you going to the Gathering?” Sorrelflower’s mew was laced with surprise.

Brightpaw shook her head. “I’m not, or, well, I’m trying to find Dawnfrost to see if I can go.”

Sorrelflower perked her ears. “I was just talking to her about you. She was with Larkwing by the warriors’ den,” she flicked her tail in the direction of the den, “She’s probably still there.”

“Thank you,” Brightpaw responded and turned to head over there, but not before nuzzling Sorrelflower’s flank. Now Brightpaw could see a flash of golden fur, meaning either Dawnfrost or Larkwing was there. Within moments, it was revealed to be Dawnfrost, now talking to Snowfur. The white warrior did not seem pleased to see Brightpaw pop out of the crowd with the clear intent of speaking to them. Well, to Dawnfrost. Brightpaw didn’t care at all to trade words with Snowfur. Deciding it was best to ignore his look of displeasure, she focused on Dawnfrost.

“Can-” Brightpaw began.

“No,” Dawnfrost cut her off in a stern mew. “You cannot go to the Gathering.” Brightpaw’s tail fell. “It’s my rule,” she continued in a softer tone. “I only allow my apprentices to go to a Gathering when they’ve been an apprentice for a whole moon.”

Brightpaw nodded, still crestfallen. _It’s an understandable rule, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it._

“Besides,” her mentor added, “someone has to make sure Sedgepaw doesn’t accidently destroy the camp while most the warriors are gone.”

It was an attempt to cheer her up, Brightpaw knew, but she didn’t feel any better about staying behind. _I’ll have plenty more chances to go_ , she reminded herself. _I shouldn’t be so entitled to think that I’d get to go to a Gathering when I’m barely older than a kit!_ Still, this night was going to be a disappointing one. “I’ll go over and check on Sedgepaw now, then,” she meowed, very obviously not happy.

As Brightpaw padded off, Dawnfrost called after her. “You will go to the next Gathering. I promise!” Brightpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement. Several moments later, she was standing over Sedgepaw who was still laying on the ground like a dejected kit. When he saw her, he lifted his head, his face openly curious.

“Are you going?”

This time it was Brightpaw’s turn to sigh. “No. Dawnfrost has a rule about it.” She laid down next to her brother. “Though,” she said, perking up, “I get to go to the next one for certain.”

Sedgepaw twitched his ears. “Do you think I will be less young and foolish by next Gathering and I’ll get to go too?”

Brightpaw purred a little in actual amusement. “Only if Smokefoot has a good sense of humor.”

Just a heartbeat after she that, Tawnystar called out from the camp entrance. “ThunderClan, we are leaving now. Dapplednose, keep watch over things here.”

“You can count on me, Tawnystar,” the tortoiseshell warrior responded.

With that, the group of cats departed from the clearing and disappeared into the thorn tunnel. The silence that came over the camp was unbearable to Brightpaw. _I have to wait until they come to learn anything about the Gathering, if I’m even awake by then!_ She let out a small growl to vent her frustration, which was noticed by Sedgepaw.

“Why so upset?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his mew.

“Because I’m not going to the Gathering, what else?” Brightpaw responded.

“But we are going.” Sedgepaw said nonchalantly, and then started walking towards the apprentices’ den.

With Brightpaw’s curiosity fully piqued, she followed him. When they were more hidden in the shadows of the den, she quietly meowed, “What do you mean?”

Sedgepaw’ eyes glowed with a look that made Brightpaw instinctively want to yowl “Sedgepaw don’t!” He leaned in and said, in a mew barely audible, “We’re going to sneak out and go to the Gathering.”

“That’s insane!” Brightpaw exclaimed, and Sedgepaw quickly hushed her.

“It’s going to be fine. We’ll stay hidden while we are there, and come back before the rest of the Clan does. We won’t be missed here,” he finished.

_That does actually sound plausible._ Brightpaw shook her head. _What am I thinking! We were told we can’t go. We would get into so much trouble if we were caught._ “Sedgepaw, this is a stupid idea,” she meowed.

“Well, I’m going. You can stay here if you want.” Without another word, he furtively moved along the edges of the barrier until he was by the nursery.

Brightpaw, against all her better judgement, slinked after him. He seemed to have predicted her change of heart because was still waiting by the nursery when she got there. “What are we doing over here?”

Sedgepaw placed his tail over mouth, indicating that she shouldn’t speak. Brightpaw was about to ask again, but in a more annoyed fashion, when Sedgepaw nodded his head towards the nursery. _Right, we can’t let Larkwing or Frostkit and Goldenkit know what we’re doing. It’s better for me to stay silent and just follow Sedgeaw’s lead._ She met Sedgepaw’s eyes and nodded once to signal that she understood.

Her brother lifted his tail from her mouth and slid behind the nursery. For a second, Brightpaw thought he had simply dissipated into the shadows, but then she noticed a break in the barrier large enough for a warrior to slip through. As quietly as possible, she squeezed through the undergrowth and came out into the forest.

Sedgepaw was now vibrating with excitement, and admittedly, Brightpaw was shaking too, whether with that same excitement or fear, or both, she wasn’t sure. “Let’s just do this,” she hissed, mostly to herself.

At once, Sedgepaw was racing through the trees, Brightpaw right on his tail. It was clear to her that Sedgepaw was following the scent trail the patrol had left when they were heading to the Gathering. Steadily, the scents grew stronger until Brightpaw could hear the rumble of many cats up ahead. Sedgepaw slowed his gait, as did Brightpaw. They creeped up a slope, stopping in the bushes at the top.

Brightpaw’s breath was taken away. Below them was a mass of fur and pelts swarming around a large rock at the center. _There are so many cats! I knew the other clans were similar in size to ThunderClan, but there’s just so many._ It was impossible to tell which cats were from which clan; it seemed everyone had intermingled.

“Come one, let’s get closer,” Sedgepaw meowed, and before Brightpaw could respond, he was scooting down the hill.

Though it was a bad idea to get closer— _this whole thing is a bad idea_ —Brightpaw did want to get a closer look, and perhaps listen in to what some of warriors were talking about. She stopped beside Sedgepaw in the shadows at the edge of the clearing. No cat was paying any attention to them, thankfully, but Brightpaw scanned the area for any ThunderClan members regardless. Seeing none, she turned her concentration to the conversations around her. They were mostly simple catching up chats, and before she could hear any more, a yowl silenced the whole clearing.

Up on the rock were four cats; one of them was Tawnystar. _Those are probably the leaders._ One was smaller than the others--a lithe black shecat. _That must be Darkstar, the ShadowClan leader._ The other two, a brown tom and a pale tabby shecat, Brightpaw did not recognize. It had been the brown leader who had made the call, and, after surveying the crowd, he began speaking.

“The Gathering will now begin. I will go first.” He stepped in front of the other leaders. “RiverClan is doing well. The river is full of fish and we are well-fed.”

“Must be, with how heavy all these RiverClan cats look,” someone near Brightpaw muttered.

The RiverClan leader did not hear this and was continuing with his report. It was all pretty boring stuff to Brightpaw. Eventually he was done, and Darkstar took his place. She basically said all the same things— _is this all Gatherings are?_ —but she also said something about having three new warriors. Suddenly, all the cats were chanting “Frogfang! Reddapple! Blacknose!”

Brightpaw flattened her ears at the sudden noise and noticed Sedgepaw had the same reaction. The chanting died down and Darkstar ceded the center to the pale tabby shecat. She made all of the same notes, mentioned chasing a fox off WindClan territory, and then stepped back. _Now it’s Tawnystar’s turn!_

“The forest prey is running and ThunderClan has two apprentices…” Birghhtpaw couldn’t hear what he said next because Sedgepaw nudged her and meowed “That’s us!” right into her ear.

She lightly cuffed him around the ear. “I know! Now be quiet. I want to listen.”

Sedgepaw obeyed her demand and swung his head back to the clan leaders.

“…and our kits are healthy,” Tawnystar meowed. Brightpaw thought he was finished but after a moment he stated with chilling calmness, “However, Pikestar, my warriors have found RiverClan scent on our side of the border.”

Brightpaw’s stomach dropped to match the change in air from friendliness to hostility. Murmuring broke out among the cats. One mew rose above the others— “How dare you accuse of crossing the border!” a fierce-looking RiverClan warrior spat. He was only a few tail lengths in front of Brightpaw, and she instinctively backed away a little.

“That’s the one who probably killed Pinetail,” hissed Greenfang, an elder, who Brightpaw had failed to notice come closer to her and Sedgepaw’s “hiding” spot.

_Killed Pinetail? But I thought it was an accident. Didn’t Tawnystar say RiverClan had nothing to do with it?_ But as Brightpaw scanned the crowd for ThunderClan cats, she noticed that most had the same expression as Greenfang. _They still think RiverClan is guilty._

Tawnystar broke through the growing hum of voices. “I’m just reporting what my warriors found,” his gaze was directed at the RiverClan leader, “Do you have any idea what your warriors might be doing on ThunderClan territory, Pikestar?”

Pikestar was twitching his tail, but clearly trying to maintain a calm demeanor. “Perhaps the scent blew over into your territory with the wind. My warriors know the code and would never trespass onto another clan’s territory.”

Tawnystar stayed still for a few moments, then swept his tail over the rock. “Very well. I trust you know your warriors and their commitment to the code.” With that he leaped down from the rock, followed by the rest of the leaders.

“I think we should go,” Brightpaw muttered to Sedgepaw, but as she turned to him, she saw that he was gone. _Oh no! Sedgepaw!_ The worried apprentice raised her head and began to search for him. _There!_ He was a little deeper into the crowd, almost right next to the RiverClan warrior who had spoken out against Tawnystar. Brightpaw launched into the mass of muttering warriors. She rushed up to Sedgepaw, who looked completely unfazed by recent events, and cried, “We need to go now!”

Sedgepaw turned his head to Brightpaw and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, an angry mew sounded from behind them.

“Brightpaw! Sedgepaw! What are you doing here?”


End file.
